This invention relates to beverage containers, and to sporting apparatus. Specifically, the invention is directed to a removable water bottle for a golf bag.
Prior inventors have proposed various water bottle constructions, and mounting arrangement, for cyclists and other sportsmen. Golfers have been among those for whom special beverage containers have been designed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,827, for example, shows a cooler that is attached to a bracket supported on a golf bag by a strap. The cooler can be readily removed from the bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,459 discloses a beverage container mounted on a bracket that is secured to the handle of a golf cart.
A need remains for a beverage container which can be quickly and easily removed from a golf bag for refilling, or during transport, and yet is securely retained, so that it will not be dislodged when the bag is dropped or jostled as the bag is carted over rough terrain. As an accessory, the container and its mounting structure should be simple and economical to manufacture, and easy to install on any golf bag, despite variations in age sizes and designs.